User blog:WILL2468/EXPRESS BUS SERVICE BETWEEN THE AIRPORTS
If You Live in Richmond County (Staten Island), Then You know what You need to Go through in order to get to the Area Airports. Therefore I have 3 Proposals: 1. Create the X43, X44, X45 & X46. ALL 4 Express Routes Travel between St. George Ferry & Newark Airport Station. Here is the Difference. The X43 Travels along the S40/S90 Route along Richmond Terrace, South Avenue & Goethals Road. The X43 then travels over the Goethals Bridge to the Newark Airport Station. The X44 Travels along the S62/S92 Route along Victory Blvd & then Travels along the West Shore Expressway to the Goethals Bridge to Newark Airport Station. The X45 Travels along the S74/S84 Route along Arthur Kill Road to the Outerbridge Crossing & after crossing over the Outerbridge Crossing, then goes to Newark Airport Station. The X46 Travels along the S78 Route along Hylan Blvd to the Outerbridge Crossing & then after crossing over the Outerbridge Crossing, then goes to the Newark Airport Station. 2. Create the X47, X48, X49 & X50. ALL 4 Routes Go to LGA Airport The X47 starts @ Forest Avenue & South Avenue, then goes along the S40/S90 Route to St. George Ferry, & then Travels along the S51 Route to the Verrazano Narrows Bridge. The X48 Starts @ the Current Terminal for the S62/S92 & goes along Victory Blvd & then follows the S93 Route to the Verrazano Narrows Bridge. The X49 & X50 both Start in Tottenville. The X49 goes along the S74/S84 Route along Arthur Kill Road until the Verrazano Narrows Bridge. The X50 goes along the S78 Route along Hylan Blvd to the Verrazano Narrows Bridge. After the X47, X48, X49 & X50 crosses Over the Verrazano Narrows Bridge, ALL 4 Routes Travel Along the Brooklyn Queens Expressway, The BQE, to Astoria Blvd to LGA Airport. After the Renovations to LGA Airport are Complete & After the Airtrain LGA link between the Airport & the Willets Point Station is completed, The New Terminal for the X47, X48, X49 & X50 will be the New Willets Point Terminal to Transfer to the 7 Train, LIRR or Airtrain LGA. 3. Create the X51, X52, X53 & X54. ALL 4 Routes would Go to JFK Airport. The X51 starts @ Forest Avenue & South Avenue, then goes along the S40/S90 Route to St. George Ferry, & then Travels along the S51 Route to the Verrazano Narrows Bridge. The X52 Starts @ the Current Terminal for the S62/S92 & goes along Victory Blvd & then follows the S93 Route to the Verrazano Narrows Bridge. The X53 & X54 both Start in Tottenville. The X53 goes along the S74/S84 Route along Arthur Kill Road until the Verrazano Narrows Bridge. The X54 goes along the S78 Route along Hylan Blvd to the Verrazano Narrows Bridge. After the X51, X52, X53 & X54 crosses Over the Verrazano Narrows Bridge, ALL 4 Routes Travel Along the Brooklyn Queens Expressway, The BQE to Atlantic Avenue to the Conduit to Lefferts Blvd. Then Right on Lefferts Blvd followed by another Right on Aquaduct Road to the Entrance to the New Howard Beach Station Terminal where You Transfer for the A Train or Airtrain JFK to JFK Airport. If the Proposal is Successful, ALL of these Express Routes would Run 24/7. Category:Blog posts